Harder To Breathe
by RamuCa
Summary: Nikmatnya menguasai seseorang adalah ketika kau membunuhnya dengan tanganmu sendiri. KYUMIN FF. 1S. DLDR! RnR please...


A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Harder To Breathe**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other support cast**

**Rated: T **

**Length: Oneshot**

**Genre : Tragedy**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Chara death, AU, Typo bertebaran, OOC, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary: Nikmatnya menguasai seseorang adalah ketika kau membunuhnya dengan tanganmu sendiri.**

**a/n: FF ini terinspirasi dari komik berjudul 'Blank Slate' karangan Aya Kanno.**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**~Harder To Breathe~**

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Jadi dia?"

"Ya, _namja_ itu yang paling dicari, hidup atau mati. Seorang pembunuh, perampok, pemberontak, hidup diantara kalangan yang tidak diakui pemerintah dan ia telah melakukan berbagai macam kejahatan yang sangat amat merugikan dan membuat kehancuran disana-sini. Kau bisa mendapatkannya untuk kami? Aku berharap besar padamu, Cho. Kau terkenal diantara semua agen pemerintahan terbaik. Kurasa pekerjaan ini tidak terlalu sulit untukmu."

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sepertinya pekerjaan kali ini sangat amat menarik. Bukan karena jumlah bonus yang akan kudapatkan jika aku berhasil, melainkan pekerjaan kali ini cukup menantang bagiku. Menangkap seorang penjahat kelas kakap yang selama bertahun-tahun buron dan sangat terkenal dengen kekejian'nya.

Pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mengasyikkan bagi seorang maniak pembunuh sepertiku. Dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi pembunuhan yang berarti, dan aku akan membunuh penjahat itu.

Tak banyak yang tahu tentang diriku…  
Aku akan menguasainya, dan aku tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana nikmatnya menguasai seseorang. Dan kau bisa merasakan nikmatnya menguasai seseorang dengan cara membunuhnya.

.

.

.

Ketika aku mendapat informasi dimana ia sering berada sekarang, aku segera ke tempat itu. Sebuah gedung kecil tak terpakai dan terlihat mengerikan jika kau melihatnya dari luar. Dan ketika aku memasukki tempat itu lebih dalam maka aku mendapatkan sebuah tempat yang layak huni didalamnya. Ramai dengan aroma uang didalamnya.

Disini tempat berkumpulnya para kaum Gay, Lesbi, dan kumpulan orang yang memperjual belikan senjata illegal dan obat-obatan terlarang. Tak ada yang mengira tempat ini adalah tempat kejahatan karena tempat ini terletak sangat jauh dari keramaian kota dan sungguh amat sangat sepi sehingga dijuluki daerah kematian.

Perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku ketempat menjijikan disana hingga aku mendapati seseorang yang menyambutku dengan senyuman.

"Kau perlu yang seperti apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, sepertinya dia menawarkan seseorang padaku.

Sekali lagi aku mengingat gambar lelaki yang kucari itu, "Perlihatkan padaku yang paling baru." Menurut informasi yang kudapat, buron itu belum lama tinggal ditempat ini.

"Baik tuan, mari ikut denganku."

Aku mengikuti langkah lelaki didepanku ini hingga akhirnya kami sampai disebuah tempat yang terletak diujung.

"Anda bisa menunggu disini." Ujarnya mempersilahkanku duduk. Tak berapa lama lelaki itu pergi dan ketika ia kembali, ia membawa dua orang pria ikut dengannya. Aku mengulum senyum melihatnya, sepertinya dia serius mengira aku seorang gay.

"Yang kanan…" Aku menunjuk seorang pria yang wajahnya kulihat dari gambar yang diberikan oleh seorang informan kantor tadi siang.

"Pergilah kesana, Vincent."

Dan ternyata wajah aslinya lebih manis dari yang di foto. Seklias jika kalian melihatnya kalian tak akan percaya jika pria ini seorang buronan pemerintah. Sepertinya aku akan menguasaimu…

"Kau teman mainku malam ini?" ujarnya menggodaku sambil berusaha duduk disampingku.

Aku melingkarkan lenganku disekitar pinggangnya dan aku sedikit tersentak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari sana. Benda keras itu seperti… pistol.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Aku menoleh pada lelaki manis ini, "Bukan apa-apa."

Pria itu menatapku dan tentu saja aku balas menatapnya. Dan sepertinya ini bukan kemauanku sendiri karena mataku tak bisa lepas dari tatapan matanya.

"Kau mau membantuku lepas dari kebosanan ini?" ujarnya tiba-tiba dan melepaskan kontak mata kami begitu saja. Aku mengerutkan kening.

Dan sepertinya tanpa sebuah persetujuan dariku ia langsung membawaku untuk membantunya lepas dari 'kebosanan' yang ia maksud.

**DOR!**

**DOR!**

**DOR!**

.

.

.

Habis sudah, seluruh peluru yang ada dalam pistol yang ia punya, ia habiskan untuk memusnahkan seluruh orang yang ada dalam ruangan ini tanpa sisa. Dan ia melakukannya sendirian.

"Ambil seluruh barang berharga milik mereka, Cho."

Seperti terhipnotis oleh kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, aku melakukannya tanpa protes. Setelah aku selesai dengan semua pekerjaanku, kami melangkah keluar dan aku melihat lelaki manis itu dengan santainya menginjak mayat-mayat yang menghalangi jalannya.

Dan saat ini kami sudah masuk kedalam sebuah Lamborghini Aventador milik salah satu 'pengunjung' tempat itu.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin tidur disebuah tempat yang layak huni." Jawabnya sambil menjalankan mobil ini.

Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kulakukan saat ini. Menurut begitu saja dengan seluruh perintahnya, namun aku masih tetap pada tujuan utamaku untuk 'menguasainya'. Dan anggap saja ini sebagai sebuah jalan untuk memudahkanku pada tujuanku itu. Dan ketika lelaki berbahaya ini lengah, aku yakin aku bisa 'menguasainya'.

.

.

Hotel berbintang, itulah tempat layak huni menurutnya. Sekoper uang bernilai jutaan Won kami habiskan dalam waktu semalam hanya untuk menginap semalam di hotel ini. Dan pemuda ini memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar paling mewah begitu saja.

"Apakah tidak berlebihan menghabiskan semua uang itu hanya untuk menginap semalam disini?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan jas yang kupakai.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya dari orang lain jika aku menginginkan uang." Ujarnya santai sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk disana.

Pria ini terlalu bebas.

Dan ketika itu aku melihatnya memejamkan matanya perlahan, begitu damai. Aku memilih pergi ke toilet sebentar untuk menyelesaikan urusanku.

.

Dan ketika aku kembali dalam beberapa saat, sepertinya ia sudah tertidur nyenyak. Dan aku bisa melihat sesuatu disana. Tepat disampingnya, pistol itu. Aku harus mengambilnya.

Kemudian aku berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang dan mencoba mengambil pistol yang terletak diantara lengan dan badannya.

**Grep!**

Sepertinya aku salah perhitungan sehingga membuat lelaki manis ini bangun, atau malah ia tak tidur sama sekali.

"Ini pistol milikku, Cho. dan yang ini milikmu, kukembalikan." Ia memberikan sebuah pistol yang baru saja ia ambil dari bawah bantalnya. Sejak kapan ia mengambil pistol milikku dan menyembunyikannya disana?

"Terimakasih."

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Vincent alias Daniel atau lebih tepatnya Lee Sungmin dan aku pergi ke lain tempat untuk mendapatkan buruan lain. Sepertinya dia senang mengubah namanya demi penyamaran. Dan kalian harus tahu bahwa tadi malam aku diperlihatkan beberapa identitas dan paspor palsu miliknya. Dan pria ini memang seorang kriminal.

"Kita kemana?"

"Aku tidak punya tujuan, hanya mengikuti insting saja untuk mencari 'buruan'."

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan tak tentu arah ini. Dan ketika kami sampai disebuah tempat dimana beberapa gedung terlihat sudah rusak bahkan runtuh, ada beberapa orang bermotor yang menghalangi jalan kami. Dan dengan santainya Sungmin keluar dari mobil dengan wajah tenangnya. Sepertinya beberapa orang disana memang mencari mati.

Aku sendiri tak mau membuang waktu untuk berdiam diri dalam mobil itu. Dan ketika aku sudah berada diluar, mataku membulat kaget melihat pemandangan yang kulihat secara jelas dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ya, salah satu diantara beberapa orang yang berpakaian preman itu ternyata seorang informan pemerintahan yang kemarin memberiku tugas untuk menangkap Sungmin, hidup atau mati. Hm, Siwon—Informan pemerintahan itu terlihat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.  
entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa tahu kemana kami pergi. Atau memang informan itu membayar seorang mata-mata untuk mengikutiku, entahlah.

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Sungmin tenang.

"Aku tak suka bertele-tele, sekarang menyerahlah sebelum kami membuatmu cacat atau bahkan mati, Vincent."

Kulihat Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ancaman yang dilontarkan oleh salah satu orang itu. Kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku keseberang sana, dan kulihat informan pemerintah itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Bukan! Dia tidak berusaha menggodaku! Dia hanya memberi isyarat padaku agar segera melumpuhkan lelaki manis disampingku ini.

Dan dengan langkah berat aku berniat mendekati Sungmin.

**DOR!**

**DOR!**

**DOR!**

Demi Tuhan, hal itu membuatku terkejut. Tanpa kusadari, Sungmin telah mengeluarkan senjatanya dan menembak beberapa orang diseberang sana dengan cepat. Kemudian aku mencoba bersikap biasa dan mencoba membenarkan kacamata yang kupakai.

"Bisakah kau membantuku menangani para bajingan ini, Cho?" tanyanya padaku. Dan jujur, aku sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapannya. Kemudian aku mulai mengulum senyum dan mengeluarkan senjataku.

Entah kenapa, sebuah permintaan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah perintah yang keluar dari mulutnya membuatku senang. Dan hal itu hanya ditujukan padaku seorang. Aku tak berpikir akan mencelakai orang-orang sialan disana. Hanya saja, melaksanakan perintahnya begitu menyenangkan, menurutku.

.

.

.

Beberapa orang disana telah mati dan tergeletak tak berdaya. Aku kembali tersenyum melihat hasil kerjaku dan Sungmin. Melihat para pecundang yang lebih dulu mati sebelum bertarung membuatku senang. Apalagi cairan merah pekat yang cantik itu keluar dari tubuh mereka. Inilah nikmatnya menguasai seseorang.

**Grep!**

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah benda dingin menempel dipelipisku. Dan tentu aku tahu benda apa yang ada disana.

Sebuah pistol yang ditodongkan kepadaku. Dan sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang melakukan hal itu, informan sialan itu ternyata.

"Menyerahlah Vincent! Atau teman bodohmu ini akan mati!"

Sungmin menoleh dan sesekali mengerjapkan matanya."Ternyata kau belum mati?"

"Aku tak akan semudah itu mati ditangan pecundang sepertimu. Dan aku tak akan sudi mati ditangan seorang pengkhianat ini!" teriaknya tepat ditelingaku."Pengkhianat!"

Bukan, aku bukan seorang yang lemah yang tak bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan informan sialan itu. hanya saja aku sedang berpikir mana yang lebih baik kulakukan saat ini?

Tunggu dulu! Ingat tujuan utamamu Cho! siapa yang ingin kau kuasai?

Tentu saja Lee Sungmin!

Dengan kau menguasainya, kau bisa tenang jika saatnya kau mati nanti. Tapi rasanya tak akan berkesan jika kau mati ditangan informan itu nanti.

Baiklah, waktumu tak banyak. Saatnya kau menentukan siapa yang akan kau kuasai saat ini! Ambil senjatamu dan pilihlah orang yang sangat ingin kau bunuh saat ini!

**DOR!**

**DOR!**

Lihat? Kepala informan itu pecah saat kutembak _headshot_dalam jarak dekat. Dan memang, saat ini aku ingin membunuh lelaki itu karena sudah mengacaukan semua rencanaku!

Tapi…

Rasa sakit apa ini?

Dan sepertinya aku mendengar dua tembakan lepas tadi.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, dan melihat cairan merah pekat yang cantik itu keluar dari perutku. Tuhan, sepertinya aku sudah dikuasai seseorang.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, melihat pada satu-satunya orang yang kuyakini menguasaiku saat ini. Dan benar saja. Sebuah seringai tercetak jelas dibibir indah lelaki manis itu. Ia terlihat menurunkan pistolnya dan berjalan mendekat kearahku. Dan saat itu juga, kakiku serasa tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhku, sementara tanganku menahan perut yang terasa sangat nyeri dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari sana.

"Bagaimana, kawan?"

"Dan… kau sudah mengetahui… semuanya." Ujarku lemah.

"Padahal aku baru mengetahui bahwa kau juga mengincar nyawaku. Tapi, yah~ kau _partner _yang menyenangkan." Lelaki manis itu turun dan mulai membelai lembut wajahku. Menatap mataku dalam.

"Bagaimana… bisa kau memilihku?"

"Menjadi _partner_? Karena matamu yang memintanya. Matamu yang memintanya padaku." Lelaki itu mengambil kacamataku dan segera memakainya."Dan aku menyukaimu, maka dari itu aku mengajakmu bermain." ujarnya pelan dan tangannya membelai rambutku pelan.

"Sampai jumpa." Dan pemuda itu bangkit sambil terus memberikan senyum manis padaku.

Dan saat ini aku benar-benar sudah dikuasai olehnya. Aku mulai merasa sulit untuk bernapas.

Bagiku, orang lain itu hanyalah objek penguasaan saja. Ketika aku kecil, aku hidup tanpa memiliki kebebasan. Dibandingkan aku, semua orang derajatnya lebih rendah. Dan mereka semua adalah kumpulan manusia yang membosankan dan memuakkan. Dan hal yang paling menyenangkan ketika aku kecil adalah menginjak-injak semut yang sedang berjalan. Sama halnya dengan aku menginjak orang-orang yang mati kubunuh. Tapi aku baru merasakan seperti apa dibunuh. Dan kalian harus tahu, kenapa rasanya sangat amat menyakitkan ketika 'dia' yang melakukannya.

Tapi, sepertinya 'dia' sudah memberikanku kebebasan saat ini.

Sampai jumpa Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

**FIN!**

.

Kyaaaaaaaaa! 0  
aigo~ jangan tabok saya!  
-Dari komik Blank slate chapter 1-  
saya bingung mau masukin genre romance dalam Fic ini, masalahnya romancenya nyempil dimana? Disini Cuma ada perasaan Kyuhyun yang terpesona sama Sungmin. So?  
mohon Reviewnya setelah membacanya. Gak rugi kok ._.V  
Gomawo…


End file.
